<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Will Change, They Always Do, But My Heart Will Stay Open To You by lilmunchydoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035198">Things Will Change, They Always Do, But My Heart Will Stay Open To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmunchydoodle/pseuds/lilmunchydoodle'>lilmunchydoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, But she does not know all here, Gen, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Stanley Uris is a Mess, You Know that one Stranger Things scene with Robin and Steve? ITS THAT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmunchydoodle/pseuds/lilmunchydoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Bill Denbrough is a boy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically, if you’ve seen Stranger Things, it’s that one bathroom scene with Robin and Steve. If you haven’t, no context needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh &amp; Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Will Change, They Always Do, But My Heart Will Stay Open To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one place Stan had not expected to be that night, it was locked in a bathroom with Beverly Marsh, wasted, while shitty highschool party music blared outside the door. To be honest, this was his first party and the only reason he was here was because Richie was being a little shit about it. And because Bill was there. Bill was invited to everything, meaning that Stan had no choice but to go. </p>
<p>Not even five minutes in, he had ambushed the alcohol and began drinking like it was the end of the world. It was in a way. Bill was planning to ask out golden girl Audra Phillips that night. Of course she would say yes. They would be a perfect couple, the American dream. It was times like this when Stan wished the clown had just killed him. </p>
<p>Anyways, Stan has been wasted, stumbling around like an idiot and acting like Richie. Ben tried to stop him, but the moment someone shoved the shot into his hand, he downed it. He was lightweight, and with seven drinks already down the hatch, things were not looking good. Everything came to a head when Bill stepped in. </p>
<p>“Stanny, you might want to take it easy. You're drinking way too much. I don’t want you to get sick.” Bill said reasonably, grabbing his arm to steady him. “Take it slow.”</p>
<p>Curse Bill Denbrough and his pretty face and sound logic and cute nicknames. </p>
<p>“I don’t have to listen to you! You’re not my dad!” He slurred back in response, yanking away. “I want to party. Audra parties all the time and you like her. What’s wrong with me?” </p>
<p>“Stanley—”</p>
<p>“Don’t Stanley me. She doesn’t love you. I—”  It was at that moment when his body decided to puke all over the carpet, earning laughs from everyone around them. </p>
<p>To Bill’s credit, he tried to help but was pushed away in favor of the bathroom, where Stan could puke his guts out into the toilet. Unfortunately, he had made a fatal mistake and forgot to lock the door. </p>
<p>He should not have been surprised that Beverly would hide from Greta Bowie in the bathroom. Greta always liked to make it her mission to ruin Beverly’s night. Tonight she had decided to chase her into the bathroom, locking the door from the outside. They were stuck together until one of the Losers inevitably found them or the cops crashed the party, which was the more probable option. Richie had to be high and drunk by now, requiring Eddie and Ben’s attention to keep him from doing something crazy. Bill was going to be engrossed with Audra for the rest of the night. It would be hours before they even thought to look for them, if at all.</p>
<p>The problem with this was not that Stan was trapped in the bathroom, but that he was trapped in the bathroom with Beverly Marsh. Out of all the Losers, this was the worst possible mashup. Stan had been holding a nasty grudge against Beverly since that summer for seemingly no reason. At least, no reason he was willing to admit. </p>
<p>Now, she was laying in the bathtub, smoking and getting ashes on her new turtle neck sweater and overalls. Stan’s stomach was finally empty and he was staring at the rest of his alcohol waringly, swishing it around in the solo cup. “The ceiling stopped spinning for me.” He grumbled, sucking in a breath. “Is it spinning for you?”</p>
<p>She looked up slowly and smiled. “Holy shit, no! I think I puked it all up downstairs while I was running.” She admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.  </p>
<p>“I think I’m still drunk. Ask me something.” This was probably the longest interaction he had ever had with Beverly one on one. “Interrogate me.”</p>
<p>“Heh, ok, I’ll interrogate you…” She sat up a little bit, crushing her cigarette on the side of the tub. After raking her brain a little, she cracked an immature smile. “When was the last time you peed your pants?” She asked, giggling. She was definitely on something still.   </p>
<p>“Today.” He admitted, giggling too along with her. “When I was drinking too much, some football douche hit me in the stomach. It was only a little bit though!” He paused again, making eye contact with her before laughing again. “I’m still drunk, aren’t I?” </p>
<p>Beverly tried to control her laughter. “Yeah, you are. Ask me something now! See how high I am!”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll interrogate you…” He did not want to ask her anything deep, so he chose something safe. “Who’s your best friend?”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I don’t know.” When he looked at her skeptically, she threw her hands up in the air. “I’m serious. I love our friends, but some of them have a bad influence on me, I guess. Besides, none of them would return my feelings.”</p>
<p>Stan stared at her in confusion “Richie isn’t your best friend?”</p>
<p>“No.” She pulled her lighter out of her pocket, lighting another Marlboro and offering it to him. He usually never smoked, but he needed it right now. He took it and took a drag.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s because I found someone a little bit better for me. As far as best friends go.” She breathed a laugh. “It’s crazy, Richie has always told me “you got to find your Eddie,” “you got to find your Eddie.””</p>
<p>He looked at her with an impatient expression. “What does this have to do with best friends?”</p>
<p>“Let him live in denial peacefully.” She smiled before continuing. “But that’s not, that's not really the point. It doesn’t matter. The point is there’s this guy I want to be friends with. It’s someone I didn’t even talk to in school before that summer. I don’t know why. Maybe because Greta would have made fun of me or he wouldn’t have wanted to be friends. Richie’s right, it’s all bullshit anyways. I should have been hanging out with this boy the whole time. I mean, first of all, he’s so funny. I feel like that summer, I laughed harder than I had laughed in a really long time. And he’s smart, way smarter than me. He knows so much about birds. You know, he’s honestly unlike anyone I’ve ever met before.” She mumbled quietly.</p>
<p>Stan shifted uncomfortably, sighing and holding his head in his hands. When he said nothing, she called to him. “Stanley? Stan, did you just OD over there?”</p>
<p> “No, I’m still alive.” At that, Beverly climbed out of the tub and sat on the ground in front of where he sat on the toilet. He grimaced. “The floor’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>She laughed, shrugging. “Yeah, well, I already got a bunch of puke on my shirt.” She said, pointing at the stains on her sweater. “So what do you think?”</p>
<p>“About?” He asked meekly.</p>
<p>“About this guy?” Oh shit. </p>
<p>“He sounds awesome.” Stan joked softly. Why does she want to be better friends with him? After spending so much time dwelling on him? Why? They were close enough. The Losers’ status quo was enough. </p>
<p>Beverly dared to look him in the eyes. “He is awesome. What about the girl?”</p>
<p>He turned away from her, not wanting to see her reaction. “I think she’s on drugs and she’s not thinking straight.” It was true. She would never want to be around him if she knew the truth. </p>
<p>“Really?” Her voice sounded strained. “Cause I think she’s thinking a lot clearer than usual. She has a tendency to be an idiot.” </p>
<p>“She’s not.” Stan snapped, turning back to her. “Look, she doesn’t even know this guy and if she did know him, like really know him, I don’t think she’d even want to be around him anymore.” He felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh no, no way that’s true.” She insisted. Was she really going to make him spell it out for her?</p>
<p>“Listen to me, Beverly, it shocked me to my core when I met you but I like you!” He laughed, wiping his eyes. “I really like you, but I’m like our other friends and I’m not like Richie Tozier.” </p>
<p>“Stan, that’s exactly why I like you. That’s exactly why I want to be your friend!” Beverly pressed. “We aren’t friends. You know that, I know that. I just need to know if I did something wrong.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. “Do you remember Mr. Click? Eddie always called him Mr. Clickity-Clackity. I sat behind you in that class. Everyday, I would stare at you and try to figure out what I was feeling. I was obsessed with you, Bev. And I was jealous that entire summer.”</p>
<p>Her face paled as she began to back track. “I’m flattered, Stan, I am, but-”</p>
<p>“It isn’t because I had a crush on you!” Stan blurted, rubbing his face. “It’s because… He wouldn’t stop staring at you…” He finally admitted it. It was out there for everyone to see.</p>
<p>“Mr. Click?”  </p>
<p>“Bill.” Was she really that dense? “I wanted him to look at me, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from you and your stupid hair! And I didn’t understand because you would get bagel crumbs all over the floor and you asked dumb questions and you were a nobody to him. And you didn’t even love him and I would go home and just scream into my pillow.” </p>
<p>She scrunched her nose, looking up at him. “But Bill’s a boy.”</p>
<p>“Beverly.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” She laughed, looking at him. As she saw the look of pure terror on his face, it hit her like a moving car. “Oh… Holy shit” She sat back, pulling her cigarette to her lips. </p>
<p>Stan just smiled nervously. “Yeah, Holy shit.” There was a long pause, both people trying to find their bearings. “Bev, did you OD over there?”</p>
<p>“Nah, just uh, just thinking.” Beverly mumbled in response, looking around the bathroom aimlessly before smiling.  “I mean yeah, Bill, you know he’s cute in all, I mean, he’s a total dud.”</p>
<p>He instantly snapped his head up to meet her gaze, frowning. “He is not.” </p>
<p>“He is!” She insisted. “He wants to be like a writer. He wants to move to like Hollywood and shit!” Bill had always wanted to write stories, but sometimes that was all he would talk about for hours while he was with her.</p>
<p>“He has dreams!” He defended, sitting up a little straighter.</p>
<p>“He can’t even write a good ending! He’s practically tone death, have you read any of his writing? All the time he’s like “I’m going to be a great writer blah blah blah. Now time to write another shit ending where everyone dies.”” Her impression of him was bland and awful, yet he was laughing.  </p>
<p>“He does not sound like that!”</p>
<p>Beverly snorted. “He sounds exactly like that. That’s a great impersonation of him!” She declared, standing up and beginning to mimic some of his mannerisms.</p>
<p>“You sounded like a muppet!”</p>
<p>“He sounds like a muppet!” She was cracking up as she sat back down. “He sounds like a muppet giving birth! Did you hear when we did karaoke for Eddie’s birthday?”</p>
<p>Together, they sang, “We’ll be holding on forever!” In the most ridiculous voices they could manage, laughing loudly as they finished. </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Beverly smiled, flopping over on the floor.</p>
<p>Stan giggled, joining here. “Oh, I know! I know!” </p>
<p>At that moment, Richie bursted in the room, followed by Ben, Bill, and Eddie. He was holding a solo cup and his clothes were out of sorts, tie hanging loosely around his neck and his jacket falling from his shoulders. Bill looked between the two, his smile softening as when his eyes rested on Stan. As soon as the two saw him, they started laughing even harder. “Ok, what the hell?” Richie slurred, immediately turning to throw up in the sink.</p>
<p>And from that day on, Beverly and Stan were best friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t read this in a while because I wrote it right after Stranger Things 3 came out and I have no interest in spell checking. I hope you guys like it though. I remember putting a lot of thought into it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>